You Found Me
by shyclueless
Summary: Hinata le canta a Naruto


**You Found Me**

Era una de esas noches en que pocos ninjas estaban libres. Pero habían algunos afortunados, como Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Lee, Sasuke y Tenten. Hace un rato habían salido a divertirse y en este preciso momento estaban en una mesa de un bar charlando amenamente, cuando se escuchó la voz del animador.

"Buenas noches y bienvenidos a una noches más de karaoke" comenzó el animador "Ya pueden inscribirse…"

"¿Escucharon?" preguntó Tenten mirando fijamente a Hinata.

Sakura se percató de esto y dijo "¿Por qué no vas y cantas?"

"Yo no puedo…" Hinata trató de evitar lo inevitable.

"¿Hinata-chan sabe cantar?" preguntó Naruto a las chicas frente a él.

"Sí, y canta muy bien" contestó Tenten mientras Sakura asentía.

"Yo te quiero escuchar cantar" le dijo Naruto, provocando que ella se sonrojara mientras negaba con la cabeza "Por favor" le suplicó el rubio con carita de perrito triste.

"Esta bien" se rindió ella; no podía decirle que no a esa carita tan linda. Así que se levantó y se encaminó hacia la parte de atrás del bar donde se encontraba el DJ.

Luego de unos instantes se escuchó la voz del animador "Esta noche la joven Hyuuga nos deleitará con la canción 'You Found Me,' un fuerte aplauso."

La chica caminó hacia el centro del escenario y miró a sus compañeros para luego decir "Esta canción es para la persona más importante de mi vida."

Is this a dream?  
If it is  
Please don't wake me from this high  
I'd become comfortably numb  
Until you opened up my eyes  
To what it's like  
When everything's right  
Oh I can't believe

You found me  
When no one else was looking  
How did you know just where I would be  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me  
You found me

So, here we are  
That's pretty far  
When you think of where we've been  
No going back  
I'm fading out  
All that has faded me within  
You're by my side  
Now everything's fine  
I can't believe

You found me  
When no one else was looking  
How did you know just where I would be  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me  
You found me

I was hiding till you came along  
and showed me where I belong

You found me  
When no one else was looking  
How did you know  
How did you know

You found me  
When no one else was looking  
How did you know just where I would be  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me  
You found me

You broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
The good and the bad and the things (everything) in between  
You found me  
You found me

En medio de una oleada de aplausos Hinata bajó del escenario y regresó a la mesa.

"Hinata..." Naruto no podía formar una frase coherente.

"¡Hinata, la Llama de la Juventud arde en tí!" le gritó Lee a la chica Hyuuga "¡Naruto, no permitas que la Llama de la Juventud se apague en Hinata!" este peculiar comentario provocó que Hinata se sonrojara.

"¿A qué te refieres, Lee?" le preguntó un confundido Naruto.

"Me refiero a que tú eres la razón por la cual la Llama de la Juventud arde en el corazón de Hinata. Al igual que Sasuke es la razón por la cual la Llama arde en el corazón de Sakura y Neji es la razón por la cual la Llama arde en el corazón de Tenten, y Shikama..." pero no pudo completar su comentario debido a que en ese momento fue silenciado por un golpe proveniente de una muy furiosa Tenten.

"¡LEE, NUNCA VUELVAS A DECIR ESO!" le gritó la chica muy sonrojada "Es tiempo de irnos." Dijo ella mientras arrastraba a Lee fuera del bar para que no le preguntaran lo que ella sabía le iban a preguntar.

"Creo que es tiempo de que yo también me vaya" les dijo Sakura mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

"Yo te acompaño" le dijo Sasuke mientras se levantaba de la mesa y le tomaba la mano, provocando que sus mejillas adquirieran un tono rosado.

"Tal vez sea momento de que me vaya" le dijo Hinata a Naruto mientras se disponía a efectuar su escape.

Naruto le tomó la mano y le dijo "Hinata-chan, espera... yo quisiera saber si lo que dijo Lee es verdad." Hinata calló por unos instantes sin saber que hacer. "Hinata-chan, por favor, contéstame." Ella cerró los ojos y movió lentamente la cabeza de forma afirmativa, lo que provocó que el chico se empezara a reír, y acto seguido la había abrazado por la cintura y le dio un par de vueltas mientras gritaba "¡SIIIIIII! ¡HINATA-CHAN ME QUIERE!" al bajarla le preguntó "¿Quieres ser mi novia?"

"¡SIIIIIIIII!" gritó la chica muy emocionada.


End file.
